


Innuendon't

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [14]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Other, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. Sten and Zevran: Pillow talk attempt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innuendon't

“So how long has it been since you…drew your sword?” Zevran asked, eyeballing Sten’s crotch meaningfully across the fire.

Were the Qunari a spitting sort of person, half his soup would have doused the coals in a second. As it were, he snorted, swallowed, and shot Zevran a look that would have made darkspawn brown their smallclothes. “That is none of your concern, elf.”

“Touchy!” He tut-tutted softly. “I am a rogue. Swords and daggers are my specialty! And anyway, surely a specimen of manliness such as yourself is in high demand on Seheron.”

“I have not yet been called to such duties,” Sten said as he returned to his meal.

“So. One could say that your seed is unsown? The desire demon has not tempted you? The lion sleeps in the jungle? Your scabbard is tied? Your flag is unflown? Your spring is unsprung?”

“Is this an attempt to make me kill you?”

“Only if you are offering various _little_ deaths, my big strong friend. Zevran is always ready to rise to a challenge, no matter the size.”

Sten groaned and ignored him. Though he would have to remember that one about the lion in the jungle…


End file.
